Dance, Dance Resolution
September 19, 2016 October 20, 2016 October 26, 2016 November 3, 2016 November 3, 2016 November 13, 2016 November 24, 2016 November 24, 2016 January 2, 2017 January 24, 2017 May 26, 2017 November 6, 2017 May 26, 2018 June 13, 2018}} |next = "A Fair to Remember" |image = Dance, Dance Resolution.PNG |viewers = 1.67 million}} "Dance, Dance Resolution" is the forty-third episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot It’s the Sadie Hawkins dance at school, and Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy have accidentally landed Lincoln four dates. Synopsis Tonight is the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and Lincoln is trying to hide from Ronnie Anne, as he wants to go to the arcade for a 2-for-1 deal. Lincoln hides from her by hiding under a table where Zach, Liam, and Rusty are sitting. Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria, and she asks the three boys where Lincoln is. Lincoln barely manages to escape. When Lincoln gets home, he is surrounded by his sisters who eagerly ask him if Ronnie Anne asked him out to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, in which Lori says it's the most important dance in a girl's life. Lincoln lies to them by saying that he waited for Ronnie Anne to ask him out, but she never came. The lie seems to have tricked the girls, and Lincoln claims that he got off scot-free. Later that day, as Lincoln is about to leave to head to the arcade, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy tell Lincoln that they each found a date for him, because they felt sorry for him. Lincoln is initially shocked, but then he comes clean and tells the truth to his four sisters. Once they find out about this, they sternly force Lincoln into going to the dance, because if he doesn't, the four girls they got will be crushed. At the dance, Lincoln attempts to date the four girls his sisters got him while Clyde supervises him on what to do. Lincoln's first date is Luna's friend, Tabby, an aspiring musician who speaks in a slight British accent. His second date is Luan's friend, Giggles, who attends clown school. His third date is Lucy's friend, Haiku, who is an upcoming poet. His fourth and last date is Lynn's roller derby teammate, Polly Pain, a girl who tends to spin people around and slam them against the wall. Lincoln proves to be successful in dating the four girls without each one of them knowing about the other, while Clyde gets more and more sick from his fear of heights. Lincoln and Clyde believe they have it... that is until Ronnie Anne unexpectedly arrives, forcing Lincoln to hide again. Lincoln realizes that if Ronnie Anne finds him here, she'll be upset. But he comes up with a backup plan: he tells his friends to cover for him for his four dates while he tries to leave. Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Clyde seem to be doing a great job, getting along with the girls. Rusty and Polly Pain bond over their mutual love of rollerblading, Zach and Giggles clown around, Liam and Tabby turn it up to 11, and Clyde and Haiku both mope over their unrealized love for seniors (Lori and a Vampire). As Lincoln attempts to leave, he bumps into numerous obstacles which give away his hiding place, Mrs. Johnson, who is holding a raffle where the winner gets to have lunch in the Teacher's Lounge, announces the winner: Lincoln. Realizing that he got called on, he attempts to hide again, only to bump into Tabby and the other girls. The girls are initially mad at him for deceiving them, but they openly admit that they had a better time with the boys who hung out with them. Lincoln says he's completely fine with them hanging out with his friends. Although Lincoln believes he didn't get into major trouble, Ronnie Anne appears behind him where he confesses that he hid from her to avoid attending the dance. Ronnie Anne laughs at this, as she never wanted to go to the dance but wanted to invite him to go to the arcade because of the 2-for-1 deal. Realizing that they both wanted to do the same thing all along, the two are on good terms again. The Sadie Hawkins Dance is drawing near its end, and all the couples slow dance together, including Lincoln's friends, and their dates. Lincoln asks Ronnie Anne if she would like to dance and she agrees. The two are then seen at Gus' Games and Grub, where they play on the dance machine. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Game Voice *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Zach *Lara Jill Miller as Liam *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson *Pamela Adlon as Tabby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Charlie Schlatter as DJ *Amanda McCann as Giggles *Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain / Haiku *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes Lana, Lola, and Lisa have no lines in this episode, but were heard saying "What", when Lincoln tells his sisters what happened with Ronnie Anne. Girl Jordan, Papa Wheelie, Joy, Andrew, and Chad also have no lines. Trivia *The DJ near the end of the episode mentions the Feinstein family when he said that he will be playing at a bar mitzvah in the near future, revealing that Dr. Feinstein and his family are Jewish. Additionally, Charlie Schlatter voices both the DJ and Dr. Feinstein. *This episode reveals that Clyde has acrophobia (a fear of heights), and suffers from altitude sickness because of it. *Polly Pain and Haiku are both voiced by the same voice actress, Georgie Kidder. Interestingly, their respective friends, Lynn and Lucy, are also voiced by the same voice actress, Jessica DiCicco. *Tabby and Giggles both have their own voice actress, Pamela Adlon and Amanda McCann, respectively. **Interestingly, their respective friends, Luna and Luan, also have their own voice actress, Nika Futterman and Cristina Pucelli. *The candid picture of Lori is the same one seen in "A Tale of Two Tables". *'Irony': Lincoln tried to avoid being asked by Ronnie Anne to the dance so he can go to "2-for-1 Night" at the arcade, but it turns out that she was looking for him so she could ask him not to be her date, but to go to the arcade with her. References *''Dance, Dance Resolution'' - The title of the episode is based on the popular Konami game . Additionally, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne battle each other at a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine parody, "Dance Battle", at the end of the episode. *'' '' - The name of the date Lucy recommended to Lincoln, Haiku, is a form of Japanese poetry, that only consists of three lines and a set number of syllables. The first line has five syllables, the second line has seven syllables, and the third line also has five syllables. **This could be a take on the fact that Lucy and Haiku are avid poets and poetry-readers. *'' '' - When Clyde first sends Lincoln over to Tabby, he mentions she loves sweating to the oldies. This could be a reference to Simmons' workout video of the same name. *'' '' - When Clyde said Tabby loves "turning it to 11" this is a reference to the rock music mockumentary comedy film. *'' '' - When Haiku tells Clyde her "heart belongs to an older man" the locket she has shows a picture of Dracula from the movie. *'' '' - The music played in the first scene of the dance sounds similar to the song . Errors *'Possible': Luna is missing her right paperclip earring when she, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy force Lincoln into going to the dance. It could be possible Lucy's black hair is hiding it. **This goof occurred in a previous episode, "For Bros About to Rock". *When Lynn talked with Lincoln, she was much shorter than how she really is. *When Giggles says she's having a great time with Zach, the closed captioning on Nick.com says "Beck" instead of "Zach". *When the four dates were all with Lincoln, his bags were missing. *Girl Jordan has 2 different outfit colors during the dance party. *In the Brazilian dub credits, Lola (Lhays Macêdo), Lana (Jessica Vieira), and Lily (Hanah Buttel) were credited, even though they didn't speak in the entire episode. *When Lincoln's friends walked away to hang out with Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly Pain, Liam was wearing red shorts despite the fact that he was wearing brown shorts for the rest of the episode. Running Gags *Lincoln spending time with his four dates. *Lincoln avoiding Ronnie Anne. *Clyde's problems with heights. *Lincoln and Clyde hiding underneath tables. *Rusty, Liam, and Zach's moments. es:Resolución del Baile fr:Au bal caché, ohé ohé id:Dance, Dance Resolution ms:Dance, Dance Resolution pl:Wszyscy na parkiet ru:Танцуй, брат, танцуй tl:Dance, Dance Resolution